The Real Omega
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: It's the ruined Future and somthing bad happens that enables Shadow to see 'The Real Omega.'


**The Real Omega**

**Wow, just a short idea. I really just want to clear all of my ideas now, it feels good to get them all out. **

A desolate land, and world full of flames, a hedgehog and a robot. The hedgehog was immortal and ageless, all of his friends long gone, a part form his also ageless friend, Omega. Shadow was thankful Omega was a robot, he would always survive and keep him company, he was a good friend.

Shadow had grown a lot calmer, a lot calmer, he didn't see much use in violence, since violence is what took all of his friends. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, _Rouge_.

Shadow missed rouge so much, she was the kindest friend he had, since Maria. It upset him a lot sometimes, but at least he had Omega. He wasn't an emotionless robot, Shadow knew Omega had feelings, and that Omega could understand his emotions. Omega was a great friend… not good for hugs through.

Shadow cleared his throat, as they walked through this destroyed city, he started to talk, the two of them had been silent for hours. "Omega… d-do you ever think Iblis will be sealed… this has been going on for… a couple of centuries… the time MUST be near now." Shadow said, looking up to Omega,

"SHADOW!" Omega said in a n alarmed voice, Shadow was not looking where he was going, and tripped over a piece of rubble, half of his body was laying over the edge, looking down over the deep pool of lava.

"Omega…" Shadow groaned, he was facing a long drop into the flames. He slipped and tipped over the edge, Omega grabbed Shadow's foot with his claws, "Omega!" Shadow said in fear, Omega brought him back up onto the floor. "Thank you so much… I was so clumsy…" Shadow looked embarrassed. "If you weren't quick enough, I would have been, dead…" the was a low rumble and the path they were on began to crack, the piece of building they were on cracked off, and they began to fall, no way to reach safety. "This is it…" Shadow shook. The cement and glass was slowly melting and dissolving into the lava, like a sinking ship.

"Shad-ow-I-can-save-you!" Omega said.

"Omega, if you're going down, I'm going down with you!" Shadow said in alarm. Omega grabbed Shadow with his claws and blasted him back up to safety like a rocket, Shadow hit the ground, rolling and scraping the harsh rough floor. It took him a while to recover, but when he did he ran to the edge, to see the last of Omega, melting and hissing in the lava. "OMEGA!" Shadow let out a hurt scream, his best and only friend was gone. Shadow fell to his knees. "NO!" he cried out, he began sobbing into the floor. "No… no… I'm all alone now… why did he risk his life for me… why did I have to be so clumsy… I I had just looked where I was going…" he sobbed.

"Chirp!" Shadow looked by the side of him, there was a little bird stood there, looking at the sobbing hedgehog.

"A… flicky? I thought they were extinct…" Shadow said looking confused. "It would have died in a place like this…" the flicky looked at Shadow as if he were a friend. "Shoo… you should find somewhere safer…" Shadow said, wiping his tears and getting up. As he walked the bird flew beside him, the same distance away that Omega would have. "Omega…" he said, regretting all of his actions. The bird chirped in reply. "Go away!" Shadow yelled.

"CHIRP!" the bird squealed.

"What is wrong?" Shadow hissed. "Why are you following me… are you trying to tell me something?" he said, he put out his hands and the bird landed on them, "Whoa… Omega…" Shadow breathed. "You were the animal powering Omega! You're… Omega…" The bird chirped happily. Shadow hugged the bird, being careful not to hurt it. "You're alive! All of those years inside that machine, and you're still alive." Shadow was in awe.

The bird began to fly beside him as he walked, "It's a shame you can't talk… but at least you're not all gone Omega…" Shadow smiled warmly, he could now see, the real Omega.

**So, that was just a short One-shot, but isn't it true, the E-series robots did have flickies inside them, like Gamma. So, I'm sure Omega would too. Thanks for Reading, and please review! **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
